


Concussed

by Gwenhwyfar1984



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Concussions, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s01e08 And the Heart of Darkness, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenhwyfar1984/pseuds/Gwenhwyfar1984
Summary: Eve reluctantly receives some help from her friends after being injured.





	Concussed

**Author's Note:**

> Dreamwidth community 15 Kisses Leo table, Prompt #6--Carry

Eve’s head hurt. It was more than migraine level. Rather than a pounding, it was a nausea inducing ache that encompassed her whole head. She forced herself to push it aside though. She was a Guardian, and until her Librarians-in-Training were back in the Annex, she needed to be on guard.  
That was easier said than done when she became a little dizzy. Her trip to the car was slower than normal.  
In the car she fought to keep her head upright. She couldn't wait to get back to her room and sleep. Sleep sounded so good…  
Next to her, Stone shifted, raising and lowering his shoulder. She looked at him curiously.  
“It's okay. I won't tell anyone,” he said quietly. He raised it again, and she understood what he was telling her. Grateful, she laid her head on his shoulder. It was more comfortable than she wanted to admit.  
“We need to get Baird to a hospital,” Stone said, a few minutes after the car had started moving.  
“No, we don't,” she countered.  
“You have a head injury.”  
“Minor,” she protested, a wave of nausea rolling through her stomach.  
“Head injuries are nothing to play with.”  
“He's right,” Cassandra added. “You need to be checked for bleeds and fractures. Some—”  
“Okay,” Eve interrupted, just to shut them up. She felt guilty for the uncharitable thought, but their voices made the pain worse.

 

They drove to the nearest hospital. Eve put her foot down and only allowed Stone to stay with her...and only then because everybody else put their feet down and insisted one person stay with her.  
Stone checked her in, his foreign language skills coming in handy. She signed where needed, hating the sight of her shaky hand.  
“You should go back with the others,” she once again tried, carefully sitting down in a chair to wait. He stood in front of her, apparently making sure she didn't faint or anything.  
“I'm fine,” he replied.  
He reached down next to her, and at the same time she shifted. His lips barely brushed her temple, and he jumped back as though burned.  
“Sorry. I just wanted the magazine,” he said quietly. Faint redness colored his cheeks.  
She handed it to him with what she hoped was a reassuring smile. It might have been a grimace though because he sat next to her without a word.  
“I'm your Guardian,” she said quietly. “I watch out for you, not the other way around.”  
“And who watches out for you?” he countered.  
“Stone, no…” She stopped, unsure of how to continue. That wasn't how it worked.  
She was saved from continuing by her name being called.

An hour later she was cleared to leave.  
“All scans are clear. No aneurysm or fracture,” she told Stone when she joined him in the waiting room.  
He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at her.  
“Minor concussion,” she reluctantly added. “Minor!”  
“Let's get you home then,” he said.

 

The trip to the Annex was even more unpleasant than normal. She stumbled through the Door and had to fight to stay upright and not vomit. The dizziness and nausea were overwhelming.  
Cassandra ran up to her, all concern, and she brushed the young woman off. Ignoring everybody else, she made her way to her room and closed the door. Mentally, she berated herself. She was a soldier and Guardian. Weakness was not something she could show.  
Slowly, she climbed into her pajamas and crawled under her blankets. Sleep soon came after.

She was awoken some time later by a rattling sound and voices. They were speaking in hushed but urgent whispers.  
“—you do that!” Stone said.  
“We've been knocking for five minutes with no answer,” Jones countered.  
“She's probably asleep!”  
“Yeah, or dead! You read the website.”  
There was a click and the rattle of the doorknob.  
“Fine, but you're not going in there. I'll do it.”  
“Why not? It's just Colonel Baird. It's not like she sleeps naked or anything.” There was a long pause. “Yeah, you should go.”

The door opened and she heard footsteps approach her bed. “Baird?”  
“What?” she asked, then shoved the bedding off her face and glared at him in the dim light coming from the hall. “Really, Stone?”  
He looked sheepish. His eyes darted down, and he seemed relieved to see that she was in fact, wearing pajamas. “Sorry. It's just...you're supposed to be checked every two hours to make sure you're not getting worse.”  
“I'm fine.” She stopped, seeing the concern on his face. She looked to where Jones was hovering in the doorway. They were so worried they'd risked her wrath to break in. She remembered what Jenkins had told her about her job description not just meaning keeping them physically safe.  
Sighing, she sat up and turned on the lamp. “Okay, my eyes. They look abnormally dilated?”  
He leaned down and looked at them. “No.”  
“My speech? Am I slurring or anything?”  
“No.”  
“I haven't vomited. My headache isn't worse. My coordination--” She broke off, pointing and touching her nose. “I'm fine. I just need sleep, okay?”  
“Yeah. Sorry." He sounded relieved, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Jones' posture relax.  
“You two go get some also. No more internet medical searches!”  
Stone nodded and headed for the door.  
“And Jones? Break into my room again and I'll—”  
“Got it!” Jones called , and she heard footsteps hurrying down the hall.  
Eve turned out the light and laid back down, a lot less annoyed than she thought she would be.

 


End file.
